Les 54 ème Hunger Games : arène capricieuse et restitution de baguette
by Paatmol
Summary: Harry James Potter est tiré au sort pour participer au 54 ème Hunger Games. Il va devoir affronter les dangers d'une arène capricieuse sous le regard à la fois bienveillant et glaciale de son mentor, Draco Malefoy. [Un mélange de la saga Harry Potter et Hunger games] Je reprends les personnages de J.K Rowling et le contexte des Hunger Games avec une touche de magie en plus.
1. Prologue : Harry James Potter

**Alors voilà, je me lance ! J'avais proposé une idée de fanfiction : un mélange de Harry Potter et d'Hunger Games et une dizaine de personnes m'ont encouragé à poster le prologue...**

**Donc, le voilà !**

**Prologue**

- Harry James Potter !

Un battement. Un sanglot. Un battement. Un cri. Un battement. Je réalise. Je déglutis avec difficulté puis me tourne vers Molly Weasley, la mère de mon meilleur ami. Son visage est déjà humide de larmes. Elle est à quelques mètres mais je peux la voir, la peine, incrustée sur son visage rond, la douleur, présente dans tout son corps, la crainte, étirant ses yeux noisettes. Après tout, elle m'avait élevé comme son propre fils depuis la mort de mes parents. Je devrais rager. Bouillonner. Trembler devant cette injustice mais j'ai encore du mal. Du mal à réaliser que mon nom avait été tiré au sort pour participer au 54ème Hunger Games.

Les gens s'écartent soudainement de moi, comme si j'étais atteint d'une maladie particulièrement contagieuse. Les jambes flageolantes d'appréhensions, je m'avance vers l'estrade où se trouve déjà Cho Chang, le visage décomposé. Minerva MacGonagall aborde un sourire à la fois sombre et excité et je me demande si cela lui plaît, de tirer au sort les futurs tributs, de les voir affronter mille dangers, d'essayer de leur trouver des sponsors. De les voir mourir. Qui aimerait faire ce métier morbide ?

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je suis arrivé devant l'escalier menant à l'estrade. Je marque un temps d'hésitation. Un temps visiblement long puisque un pacificateur me pousse dans le dos, m'ordonnant de monter. Je m'exécute à contrecoeur - non sans avoir lancé un regard glacial à l'homme en uniforme blanc. Je me place près de Minerva, le regard perdu et les mains moites. Je ne réalise toujours pas.

- Applaudissez-le ! S'écrie t-elle sans une once de joie.

Tout les membres du district 7 me regardent avec une certaine compassion. Certains visages expriment de la tristesse, comme celui de Hermione Granger ou de Ronald Weasley.

- Serrez-vous la main, nous chuchote Minerva.

Je me tourne vers Cho Chang. Elle possède une longue chevelure sombre et brillante. Etant d'origine chinoise, ses yeux sont en formes d'amandes et expriment une tristesse et une peur indescriptible. Mes yeux à moi sont émeraudes et ne doivent pas briller d'un meilleur éclat. Mes cheveux bruns sont comme à leur habitude ébouriffés et un pan de ma chemise sort de mon pantalon. Tel un robot, je tends la main en avant et elle la serre brièvement.

Les Potter sont maudits. Alors que j'avais un an, la meilleure amie de ma mère a été tirée au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games. Accablée et aveuglée par le chagrin et le peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, ma mère s'est portée volontaire. Conséquence : Mon père s'est porté volontaire à la place du tribut mâle, refusant de laisser ma mère seule affronter cet enfer. Résultat ? Ils étaient tout les deux morts. Molly m'avait alors recueillit et élevé. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste. Le jour des Moissons.

Je jette un regard en biais à celui qui allait être mon mentor, soit Draco Malefoy. Il a gagné les 47ème Hunger Games et affiche un calme olympien. Cela fait 7 ans qu'il doit s'occuper de gosses terrifiés comme nous et son indifférence glaciale prouve qu'il pense que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner. Ces yeux aciers se posent sur moi et me toisent avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Afin de ne pas perdre le peu de contenance qu'il me reste, je baisse les yeux et fixe mes chaussures.

J'ai dix-sept ans, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, j'appartiens au distric 7 et je viens actuellement de réaliser que je venais d'être tiré au sort pour participer aux 54ème Jeux de la Faim.


	2. Chapitre 1: Draco Malefoy

**Fanfred** : Merci pour ta review et t'inquiète pas, il y a de la Magie dans la suite...;)

**Maly !** Merci beaucoup !

**elodie Nina:** Merci pour ta review positive, voilà la suite ^^

**brigitte26:** Salut Brigitte! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review *-*

**Oc:** Wouah tu aimes mon style d'écriture merciiii *O* Voilà la suite, t'inquiète pas, il y a de la magie... ;)

**Riingo** **Chu:** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Merci à Fanfred pour la bonne idée que tu m'as donné !**

**Chapitre 1**

Minerva nous adresse un sourire charmant et encourageant puis Cho et moi sommes escortés dans deux pièces différentes. Je me retrouve dans une petite pièce qui dégage une répugnante odeur de moisie. Un lit défait est collé contre un mur et une vieille armoire couverte de poussière traîne dans le coin opposé. Je fais le cent pas, dans un état de stress relativement élevé. Mon coeur cogne fortement contre ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je sursaute, sur le qui-vive. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'arène avant l'heure.

Molly Weasley se jette sur moi et m'enlace à m'en briser les côtes. Elle pleure bruyamment et ses cheveux roux sont désordonnés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais la rassurer mais quels que soient mes mots, ils seraient complètement inutiles. Un Pacificateur m'arrache à elle et malgré ses efforts pour me dire quelque chose, la porte claque bruyamment après qu'on l'ai extirpé de force de ma chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Ron qui entre, le visage dépité et les jambes tremblantes. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Il est mon frère, mon meilleur ami, un bout de mon existence. Ma tête se case contre son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Le même Pacificateur entre quelques minutes plus tard et Ron s'en va sans faire d'histoires. Peu après, c'est au tour de Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. Elle me regarde, terrifiée, mais ne se jette pas sur moi. Je sais qu'elle va me donner tout les conseils possibles pour que je survive dans l'arène. C'est bien son genre.

- Ecoute, Harry, le point positif, c'est que l'on va te restituer ta baguette pendant l'entraînement, commence t-elle avec hâte.

Oui, ça j'y ai pensé. Et oui, car je suis un sorcier. En réalité, notre monde est peuplé de Sorciers. Les Sorciers des Districts ont leur baguette jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, après quoi elle est confisquée par le Capitole. Il y a précisément 54 ans, avant la création des Hunger Games, le District 13 s'est rebellé contre le Capitole. Les membres de ce district s'étaient entraînés et étaient devenus de très bon sorciers. Le Capitole avait faillit être pulvériser par cette rébellion inattendue. Une fois la situation en main, ils ont crée les Hunger Games afin de nous punir - après avoir anéanti le district 13- et ont décidé de nous confisquer notre baguette à l'âge de dix ans, afin d'éviter une nouvelle rébellion. Les tributs tirés au sort pour les Jeux se voient restituer leur baguette pendant l'entrainement précédant les Jeux. (et pendant les jeux.)

- Le deuxième point positif, c'est que ton mentor est un très bon sorcier !

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il tirait ? Je réplique. Il a l'air de croire en nous, ça fait peur !

Ayant saisit l'ironie de mes propos, Hermione fronce subitement les sourcils.

- C'est un bon mentor, écoute ses conseils, insiste t-elle.

- C'est bon, je l'écouterai.

Elle lâche un soupire de soulagement et de satisfaction et enfin, m'enlace tendrement. Je lui caresse les cheveux avec affection et lorsque le pacificateur arrive, j'ai une forte envie de le renvoyer d'où il vient, afin qu'il nous laisse quelques minutes supplémentaires. Mais face au regard prévenant de Hermione, je soupire et la laisse partir avec tristesse. Et enfin, enfin, j'explose en sanglots. Le stress est si intense et la peur, déjà ancré en moi, que je ne peux tenir plus longtemps. Je m'affale sur le lit - qui grince sous mon poids - et fourre mon visage dans mes mains.

- Hé, il est l'heure, me lance le Pacificateur avec sècheresse.

Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux et me lève, puis le suis d'un pas traînant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoO**

Que dire ? Je me trouve actuellement dans un train qui pue le luxe et la vue d'un buffet surchargé de nourritures s'offre à moi. Par défi, je ne m'approche pas de cet appât à tributs. Des fauteuils en velours rouges, des tables, des couverts, des lustres, tout ici est nouveau pour moi. Ayant vécu toute ma vie dans un endroit relativement pauvre, je dois faire un effort colossal pour ne pas afficher un sourire béat d'admiration. Je suis seul dans le wagon et rien que pour ça, je suis mal à l'aise. Heureusement, mon malaise se dissipe quelque peu quand Cho Chang me rejoint. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes versés lors de ses adieux. Elle a l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante et passe en coup de vent près de moi sans m'apprêter une quelconque attention. Je suis un peu déçu lorsque je la vois se ruer vers le buffet. Je pensais qu'elle aurait l'intelligence de prouver aux gens vivants au Capitole que nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages cédant à tout face à de la nourriture, si délicieuse soit-elle.

Je m'assois avec timidité dans un fauteuil et me relève brusquement quand Draco Malefoy entre dans le wagon, impassible. _C'est un bon mentor, écoute ses conseils, _m'avait dit Hermione. Soit, je l'écouterai. Je lui ai promis. Encore faut-il que je lui adresse la parole et son regard polaire m'incite plutôt à partir en courant. Cho s'éloigne vivement du buffet et s'approche, tout comme moi, du grand blond aux allures princières.

- Alors ? S'exclame t-elle.

- Alors _quoi_ ? Demande Draco, une nette irritation transperçant sa voix.

Un peu refroidi par cette réponse sèche et dénuée d'émotions, Cho se retourne vers moi. Je lui lance un regard irrité, voulant dire: _Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tu m'ignores puis tu viens me demander de l'aide ? C'est toi qui lui a parlé, c'est toi qui continue ! _Néanmoins, devant son regard quasi-suppliant, je cède et me lance :

- Vous êtes notre mentor. Vous devez nous donner des conseils.

- Le train n'est même pas parti et vous me sautez déjà dessus ? Ricane le beau blond.

- Effectivement, je réponds, déjà agacé. C'est votre job, non ?

- Je n'ai pas eu ce job de mon plein gré, rétorque froidement Draco.

- Avoir survécu aux Jeux ne vous suffit pas, peut être ? Je réplique d'un ton tout aussi froid.

Il se fige et un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaille. Un signe d'irritation ou de colère, sans doute. Malgré ma forte envie de baisser les yeux et de m'excuser pour mon insolence, je soutiens son regard. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux d'une blondeur rare puis nous regarde successivement.

- Voulez vous que je vous dise le seul conseil que l'on m'a donné avant d'entrer dans l'arène ?

Je regarde Cho, qui fronce les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

- Je prends ce silence pour un oui. _Puisse le sort vous êtres favorable, Draco._ Voilà l'unique conseil que l'on m'a donné et pour le moment, vous devrez vous en contenter.

**OOooOoOoOooOoO**

**Avis ? ^^ une petite review, c'est pas de refus, avis positifs ou négatifs, je prends le tout!  
**


	3. Chapitre 2: Je ne suis pas un tueur !

**Jedusor.R :** Merciiiiiiiiiiii *-*

**Fanfred:** Bah, faut bien que je copie HG x3 merci pour ta review !

**Brigitte:** Cho n'est pas un ange de politesse non plus ;) voilà la suite !

**Meri-Chan91:** Hahahaha ! Et bien si il le faut je ne posterai plus jusqu'à ce que tu es passé cet examen ! x) je veux pas que tu te rates moi ! Moi aussi j'ai vu le 2ème Hunger Games en avant première à Poitiers. Et je vais le voir une deuxième fois vendredi soir. Sans compter que j'ai lus les 3 livres ;)

**Ellie Evans:** Ta review m'a faite particulièrement plaisir! Je suis heureuse que tu es constatée l'originalité de cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Raspoutine66:** _Ce deuxième chapitre est aussi bien écrit que le premier. _Wouaaaaaaaah merciiiiiiii *_*  
_Mais c'est beaucoup trop court ; tu n'as pas le temps de développer tes idées. Dommage. _Eh oui, (Hé MERI CHAN, toi tu as le droit de te plaindre de mes chapitres affreusement courts 8D) Je fais des chapitres relativement court car mes semaines sont bien remplies ces temps-ci (ouais, j'ai que 15 ans mais on s'en fiche x) )  
Sinon, A PROPOS DES BAGUETTES : Si tu te souviens, dans HP et les reliques de la morts, Voldy a la baguette de Sureau. Mais cette dernière se fissure lorsqu'il l'utilise car c'est Dracochoux le véritable maître de la baguette de la Mort. Ici, c'est la même chose, une baguette, ça ne se prête pas. Oui, je trouve la réaction de Dray très adaptée aussi ^^ Voilà la suite, à bientôt j'espère et merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 2**

Je vais vous résumer la situation actuelle en une phrase. Cho boude dans son coin tout en dégustant ce qui semble être une part de tarte, Draco Malefoy discute avec Minerva et moi... et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Chaque minute de passé est pour moi une minute de perdue. Or, je sais pertinemment que la situation n'évoluera pas tant que des excuses ne seront pas présentées. Malheureusement, Cho n'a pas l'air décidé à s'excuser. Rien qu'aux regards polaires que nous adresse Malefoy, je sais que lui non plus ne s'excusera pas. Bien. Il reste une personne. Moi. Je n'ai pas été un ange de politesse non plus mais je ne vois pas _pourquoi _je devrais m'excuser.

La tension qui règne dans le wagon est palpable. Ajoutez-y l'odeur âcre de ma peur rien qu'en pensant au mot "arène",une Cho qui boude et un mentor fort peu enthousiaste. Bref, il faut que quelqu'un se lance et ce quelqu'un, ce sera moi.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je commence calmement. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon insolence.

Il me regarde quelques instants, agréablement surpris.

- Maintenant, je tiens également à vous dire que le tribut mâle que vous avez en face de vous n'est pas un futur vainqueur. Tuez déchire l'âme et je m'en sens absolument incapable. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette arène. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Et je ne veux pas changer pour le plaisir du Capitole. Maintenant - si j'ai une chance de gagner sans trop me salir les mains- minime soit-elle, je veux que vous m'aidiez à la saisir.

Le blond m'observe un moment. Il semble partagé. La froideur implacable qui figeait ses traits si durs vient de s'envoler. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis rassuré. Finalement, il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux (est-ce un tic, chez lui ?), puis passe devant Minerva et me rejoint. Ma confiance s'est envolée en même temps que sa froideur. Avec son mètre quatre vingt cinq, il dépasse sans problème mon mètre soixante-quinze et il dégage une aura de puissance qui paralyserait n'importe qui.

- Si tu pars avec l'idée que tu ne tueras personne, tu mourras, me dit-il avec une sincérité sidérante.

Cho engloutit la fin de sa tarte et tend l'oreille.

- Tuer n'est pas la solution, je réplique, évitant avec soin son regard pénétrant.

- Regarde moi, ordonne t-il. Quand on parle à une personne, on la regarde dans les yeux.

Je me dandine, mal à l'aise. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier et je viens de m'excuser (autant vous dire que mon ego en a pris un coup), je n'allais pas lui obéir et lui montrer délibérément qu'il m'intimidait, non ? Finalement, il pousse un soupir agacé et me relève de force le menton.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, dit-il, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

- Je sais !

Je me dégage, recule d'un pas et le fixe dans les yeux, un peu troublé. Ce type est vraiment insatiable !

- Bien, continue t-il. Dit le. Dit _que si il le faut, tu tueras._

Je ris nerveusement et baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Sûrement pas. Je ne suis pas du district 1, vous savez. Tuer n'est pas mon hobbie.

- Tu me dis ça comme si j'avais choisi de tuer pour survivre, réplique t-il froidement.

- Mais _vous avez _choisi.

- Très bien. J'ai choisi de tuer pour sortir de cette horrible arène. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir cette discussion absolument inutile. Si tu as décidé de ne pas tuer, alors tu es un tribut fini. J'aimerais te convaincre, de gré ou de force s'il le faut, de tuer pour t'en sortir. Mais je ne vais ni gaspiller ma salive, ni gaspiller mon temps avec un morveux têtu comme une mule.

Je me fige face à ces propos glacials frappant de vérité. Évidemment que je souhaite m'en sortir ! Que je souhaite revoir Molly, Ron, Hermione ! Je veux vivre ! j'ai 17 ans, bordel de merde ! Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser exploser ma colère et réponds tout simplement :

- _Morveux ?_ J'aimerais bien connaître votre âge, pour voir.

- J'ai 22 ans, dit-il platement.

- Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- Je viens de t'avouer que tu étais condamné à mourir et tu plantes sur le mot _morveux _? Me demande t-il avec un certain amusement.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui perd vite espoir, je rétorque avec froideur avant de tourner les talons. Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas tuer. Je suis foutu, non ?

Avant qu'il ne réplique quelque chose de cassant, je claque la porte du Wagon Restaurant et vais m'enfermer dans une petite chambre. Petite mais très luxueuse. Je m'affale sur le lit tandis qu'un tourbillon de pensées m'assaillent. La question qui reviens la plus fréquemment est : _Suis-je prêt à tuer pour survivre ? _ça pourrait être un choix très facile. Beaucoup de tributs auraient répondu "_oui_" sans hésiter. Mais moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas fournir une réponse aussi net et aussi... Irréfléchi. Une fois dans l'arène, shooté par la peur et l'adrénaline, je pourrais bien tuer. Mon instinct de survie réagirait pour moi, de toute façon.

Imaginez que vous êtes en train de faire quelque chose de banal, par exemple, lire ? Et que d'un coup, on vous mettait un couteau sous la gorge et on vous demandait "_Serais-tu prêt à tuer pour ta survie ?" _Vous seriez dans le même cas que moi. Perdu. Complètement perdu. Au moment où mon nom a été tiré au sort, un couteau s'est placé sous ma gorge. Menaçant. Terrifiant mais pour l'instant absolument inoffensif. Je ne risque rien tant que je ne suis pas dans l'arène. Si on me jetait dans l'arène dans les minutes qui suivent, évidemment que je tuerais sans hésiter, sous le coup de la peur ! Mais avoir du temps. Un entraînement. C'est à vous rendre complètement fou. Même si j'avais dix ans, je ne pourrais donner une réponse claire et précise. Tant que je ne suis pas face à une menace imminente, je suis quelqu'un d'indécis.

Je me couche et fixe le plafond. J'essaie de ne penser à rien. De ne pas m'assoupir. Ce matelas est... Confortable. Jamais je ne me suis couché sur un lit aussi moelleux. Mes yeux émeraudes quittent le plafond et parcourent la chambre avec une certaine avidité. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Malefoy entre. Cette discussion risque d'être mouvementé. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? C'est son job de raisonner ses tributs. Et moi, je suis bon à raisonner.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Alors, avis ? :D


	4. Chapitre 3: Tributs

**Brigitte**: voilà voilà !

**Matsumaya:**_ Je ne sais pas si la magie va être facile à introduire (comme le suggèrent d'autres reviewers), puisque tu n'as dit nulle part avant qu'ils étaient des sorciers. _Chapitre 1. Ensuite je suis désolée si finalement l'histoire ne te plaît pas... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

**elodie Nina**: Merci beaucoup voici la suite ! :D

**Kithia**: Ouaiiiis une personne qui aime mes chapitres courts ! En fait quand je fais des chapitres long je les trouve... Passable. Après je sais pas x) j'ai déjà prévu qui sont les autres tributs, tu vas le découvrir !

**Fanfred:** Merci beaucoup *o* voilà la suite!

Mlle Eternity: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^

**Raspoutine66:** _« - Amplificatum... Harry essaya à nouveau. Cette fois ci, l'araignée grandit un peu. » _Certes mais les pouvoirs en sont diminués ! Harry est un très bon sorcier mais l'araignée ne grandit qu'un tout petit peu.. Après tu as raison sinon. (J'AVOUE!)  
_Je tenais à faire cette mise au point._ Tu as tout a fait raison ^^ Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long mais je ne te promets rien! ;) _L'attitude de Harry est psychologiquement très intéressante. En fait, il développe un syndrome d'objecteur de conscience : ne pas tuer pour ne pas se salir les mains. Il occulte le fait que dans une arène, un gladiateur doit tuer ou être tué, si ce n'est par plaisir, par instinct de survie. Malefoy va devoir le conditionner. Mais n'est-ce pas la tâche dévolue à un mentor ? _Je trouve que tu as très bien cerné qui est Harry et franchement, je le dis, je suis bluffée! tu as très vite compris. Draco est certes un mentor froid et peu confiant mais il pense que Harry a du potentiel. Et un charisme qui pourrait plaire au Capitole, mais tu vas vite le découvrir dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Chapitre 3**

Draco me tend une tasse fumante. Je le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est du chocolat chaud, me dit-il calmement. Une boisson délicieuse. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter ?

L'odeur qui s'échappe de la tasse me fait saliver. Je n'ai pas approché le buffet du Wagon Restaurant - par pur défi - malgré mon irrépressible envie de goûter à la quantité de nourriture alléchante s'y trouvant. Je le remercie vivement et attrape la tasse. Puis, timidement, je pose mes lèvres sur le rebord de cette dernière et goûte. La boisson est brûlante mais délicieuse, mousseuse et légèrement crémeuse. Je n'ai jamais goûté pareille boisson. J'avale le reste avec avidité puis, tel un enfant de cinq ans, m'essuie la bouche à l'aide de la manche de mon sweat. Je remercie le blond une nouvelle fois et me cale confortablement sur mon lit.

- Premièrement, commence t-il en s'appuyant négligemment contre la porte, tutoie moi. Comme tu me l'as _gentiment _fait remarquer, je suis à peine plus vieux que toi. Néanmoins, ajoute t-il rapidement en voyant un sourire narquois se dessiner sur mes lèvres, je reste ta seule et unique chance de ressortir de cette arène en vie, alors si tu pouvais me montrer un tant soit peu de respect, j'en serai honoré.

Faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi _cassant ?_ Apparemment oui. Je le fusille du regard et un sourire amusé illumine son visage.

- Tu as du charisme, Harry, commence t-il, de nouveau sérieux. Et les bourgeois du Captiole _aiment _les gens qui possèdent du charisme. Et ce sont ces gens là qui peuvent t'aider.

- Les sponsors, je l'interrompt.

- Exact. Les sponsors sont malheureusement difficile à... _attirer _pour les tributs du District 7. Beaucoup de mes... Anciens tributs sont morts de déshydratation ou de faim. Si nous avions eu des sponsors, ils auraient pu s'en sortir. Mais ils n'ont rien fait pour les attirer. Vois-tu, je peux t'aider, là, tout de suite, maintenant, mais une fois que tu seras dans l'arène, je serai totalement impuissant. Tu as du charisme, tu as du caractère et donc, tu as du potentiel. Assez pour t'en sortir.

- En quel langue faut-il que je vo.. _te _le dises ? Je siffle méchamment. _Je-ne-tuerai-pas_.

Le regard amusé qu'il me jette a le dont de m'agacer encore plus et je dois faire un effort colossal pour ne pas l'étrangler.

- As-tu une amoureuse ?

- Je n'ai pas quatre ans, je réplique, boudeur.

- Quatre ou dix-sept ans je m'en contrefiche, réplique t-il, répond.

- Non. Je n'ai pas _d'amoureuse._

- Bon, tu as des amis au moins ?

- Bien sur ! Je m'offusque.

- Leurs noms.

- Pardon ?

- Dit moi leurs noms.

- Hermione et Ronald, je réponds, sceptique.

- Que t-ont-ils dit avant que l'on te conduise au train ?

- C'est privée, ça.

- Harry, dit-il, menaçant.

- Ron ne n'a rien dit, je soupire en cédant. Il était trop bouleversé. Hermione m'a do... elle m'a donné des conseils.

- Bien. Hermione t'a donné des conseils. Quel sera sa réaction quand elle réalisera que son ami ne se battra pas avant même d'avoir essayé ?

- Je..

- Quel sera sa réaction quand elle verra que tu te laisses mourir ? Que tu ne fais rien ?

- Elle m'en voudra ! Je m'exclame en me relevant brusquement.

- Exactement. _Elle t'en voudra._

- Et quand elle verra que je tue de sang-froid pour sauver ma peau, vous croyez qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas ? Je hurle, hors de moi, en pointant un index accusateur sur mon mentor.

- Non. Elle sait très bien que l'on ta contraint a allé dans cette arène. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Parlons en, tiens ! Quand vous avez tué ce gosse de douze ans sans la moindre pitié lors des 47ème Hunger Games !

Avant que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, je suis plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Draco me regarde avec une haine et une froideur terrifiante et je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Il serre mes poignets avec force et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me sens petit, faible, et complètement idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire une chose pareille.

- Mais sais-tu au moins ce que ça fait, Potter ? Murmure t-il froidement. Que de tuer un gamin qui te supplie de ne pas lui faire du mal ? De le voir agoniser avant d'entendre le coup de canon ?

- Arrêtez ! Je gémis en me débattant violemment. Taisez-vous !

- Sais-tu ce que ça fait ? Continue t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte. De voir une baguette pointée sur toi tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne te fera jamais le moindre mal car le gosse n'a que douze ans ? Le sais-tu, au moins ?

- Taisez vous... Je murmure. Taisez vous, je vous en prie.

Des timides coups sont frappés à la porte de ma chambre et Draco me relâche brutalement. Je masse mes poignets douloureux. Je me sens nauséeux. Je crois que je vais vomir.

- L'ensemble des 12 moissons sont terminées et la rétrospective va commencer, nous fait savoir Minerva.

Draco me lance un regard noir. Noir et affreusement triste, comme si je venais de réveiller d'anciens souvenirs douloureux. Je m'en veux atrocement. Penaud, je baisse les yeux puis le suis jusqu'au Wagon Restaurant. Cho semble de meilleure humeur. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur en voyant la mine que j'affiche, mais je l'ignore délibérément et vais me placer un peu plus loin. Nos yeux sont à présents rivés sur l'écran.

- Regardez bien les tributs des deux premiers districts, commente Draco. Ce sont les plus dangereux. Retenez leurs noms, leur démarche, tout.

Je l'écoute distraitement tandis que les tributs du District 1 sont présentés. Ça commence bien, dis donc. Le tribut garçon est une grosse brute musclée qui semble sûr de lui. Aucune peur ne se lit dans son regard sombre et ténébreux. Il est grand, mate de peau et s'appelle Blaise Zabini. La fille, Pansy Parkinson, semble tout aussi sûre que lui. Néanmoins, elle semble plutôt fragile, frêle.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences de la petite, dit notre mentor, comme s'il lisait dans nos pensées. C'est une carrière. Elle a la même mentalité que Zabini. C'est une tueuse expérimentée. N'ayez pas pitié d'elle et méfiez vous.

Les tributs du 2 ont l'air aussi sûr qu'eux. Le garçon est grand, épais et ressemble à un pitbull avec sa coupe au bol, ses grosses bajoues et son air grognon. Je ne retiens que son nom de famille, Goyle. Sa coéquipière est grande et est très jolie. Sa longue chevelure blonde et sa bouche en cœur ferait fondre n'importe qui. Gemma Farley. Je retiens.

- Cette fille va attirer les sponsors comme des mouches, grogne Draco en fixant intensément Gemma.

Le tribut garçon du 3 est tout aussi terrifiant que Goyle. Vincent Crabble, je retiens. Néanmoins, la fille a un aspect franchement maladif et semble fatiguée. Méa Lestrange.

Luna Lovegood, du district 4 semble un peu étrange, avec ses yeux globuleux et son air désintéressé. Le tribut garçon, Marcus Batrone, semble quant à lui terrifié.

Mon estomac se noue en voyant un petit bonhomme de douze ans, Colin Crivey. Il est du district 5 et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Avec son aspect fétiche et sa petite taille, il sera une proie facile à tuer et je ne peux qu'éprouver de la compassion à son égard. La fille, Angelina Jonhson, le console tant bien que mal. C'est une fille noir de peau aux cheveux tressés. Elle semble triste, bouleversée mais déterminée et Draco nous ordonne de retenir son nom.

Je suis tout aussi bouleversé en voyant une gamine de treize ans tirée au sort. Du district 6, elle s'appelle Hannah Abbot et boite de la jambe droite. Ce sera une proie de choix pour les carrières. Je me refuse encore de dire qu'il sera facile pour moi de l'éliminer si je la croise dans l'arène.

Et puis les tributs du district 7 sont présentés. Je vois Cho, la démarche traînante et la mine déconfite s'approcher de l'estrade puis je me vois, perdu dans mes pensées, m'approchant également. Je me revois devant l'estrade, plein d'appréhension. Tout ceci me semble déjà loin.

Mon attention dévie. Un garçon de quinze ans et une fille de dix-sept ans pour le district 8. Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan. Ce dernier est plein de haine et on sent émaner de lui beaucoup de courage et de détermination.

Les deux tributs du 9, Lee Jordan et Susan Bones ne sont pas très convaincants dans leur démarche.

Les tributs du 10 sont tellement pitoyables que je ne retiens pas leur noms.

Ceux du 11 ont une carrure terrifiante, que ce soit la fille ou le garçon. Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Ce sont des jumeaux et volontaires.

Je zappe ceux du 12.

Je zappe tout le reste.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et remarque une marque rouge sur chacun de mes poignets.

Mon coeur se serre et je me sens à nouveau Nauséeux.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Avis ? J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	5. Chapitre 4: Harry et son insolence

**Fanfred:** _J'aime beaucoup le passage où Harry provoque Draco ! Je trouve ça génial de le montrer sous un autre jour que " celui du serpentard insensible " _et Harry n'a pas fini de provoquer Dracochoux x) et OUI Cho aura un rôle important!  
Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Elwing:** MERCI BEAUCOUP KK MOU 8D j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ bisous

**Mlle Eternity:** Merci pour ta review, en tout cas , j'espère que cette suite te plaira...!

**Zaraelle:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait sincèrement plaisir, voici la suite, régale toi !

**Oc**: Luna ? Mourir ? MYSTERE ! x) mais oui c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ! (surtout son caractère si... Unique!) Voici la suite merci beaucoup pour ta review super sympa!

** .archanfel: I** don't know. Ce sera peut être un HarryXDraco ou HarryXGinny ou je sais pas...

_**BONNE LECTURE! Ce chapitre est relativement court (ne me tue pas Raspoutine66 !) En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Conseils et Capitole**

- Harry ?

Je me tends légèrement en entendant la voix de Draco Malefoy. Notre dernière conversation ayant été... Mouvementée. Je me tourne vers lui. Visiblement, il parlait depuis un bout de temps avec Cho et pensait que je l'écoutais. Mes joues s'embrasent de gêne tandis que je croise son regard irrité.

- Pourrez-tu me faire l'honneur de m'écouter ?

J'aimerais sincèrement l'écouter mais je suis dans état de stress déjà relativement élevé. J'ai l'impression d'être un zèbre que l'on va jeter dans une cage remplis de lions. Je baisse les yeux et ça ne fait qu'augmenter son irritation.

- Est-ce un réflexe chez toi de baisser les yeux chaque fois que tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Me demande t-il avec sécheresse.

- Est-ce un réflexe chez vo.. Toi de dire sans cesse des choses gênantes ? Je rétorque.

- Tu m'épuises.

- Vous m'exaspérez.

J'ai vraiment du mal à le tutoyer, finalement. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend :

- Bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier notre... Précédente entrevue. Pour le moment du moins. Nous arrivons au Capitole dans moins de quatre heures, précise t-il.

Je me force à le regarder - une lueur de défi brillant dans mon regard de jade - et me lève enfin afin de le rejoindre, lui et Cho. Il faut que je fasse des efforts, que je laisse mon orgueil et ma fierté masculine bafoué lors de cette dernière conversation de côté et que je me décide à sérieusement l'écouter.

- Bon, Cho, as-tu des points forts ? Faibles ? Commence Draco, sans tourner autour du pot une seconde.

- Je n'ai aucun points forts... Gémit-elle. Je ne sais absolument rien faire !

- Ça commence bien, marmonne le blond. Écoute, j'ai eu cette conversation six fois avec deux tributs différents à chaque fois et tous m'ont répondu exactement la même chose. Et pourtant, une fois à l'entraînement, ils se découvraient des points forts. Souvent, ils les exploitaient trop tard. Pour faire simple, ils mourraient rapidement par modestie. Une modestie puérile et franchement enfantine. Tu vas aller dans une arène. Il y aura 24 tributs dont plusieurs expérimentés. Et il n'y aura qu'un gagnant, alors si tu veux une chance de gagner, tu rayes le mot "modestie" de ton vocabulaire et tu me trouves des points forts.

Le ton de notre mentor était sec, froid, et comme à son habitude : frappant de vérité. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés par cette franchise - se révélant parfois terrifiante, - Cho était figée.

Draco se tourne à présent vers moi et me dit simplement :

- Même question.

Oulah. D'une part, je voulais lui faire ravaler son ton supérieur et lui prouver que je n'étais pas "les autres". Et d'autre part, je ne me sentais absolument pas capable d'énumérer mes points forts.

- Même réponse, je répond simplement en haussant tristement les épaules.

- Vous rigolez, j'espère ? S'exclame t-il en nous regardant successivement, Cho puis moi. Le train démarre à peine que vous me sautez dessus pour que je vous fournisse mes conseils et maintenant, vous les rejetez ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des conseils, fait remarquer Cho.

- Très bien, s'irrite Draco. Je ne suis pas un mode d'emploi intitulé "Comment survivre dans les Jeux morbides du Capitole", mais j'ai trois ou quatre conseils. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que deux des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables sont interdit.

- L'Avada Kedavra et L'Imperium, énumère Cho, le regard vide.

- Exact. La baguette est plutôt inutile lors des Jeux. Si le Capitole vous la restitue, c'est simplement pour avoir le spectacle des Carrières jetant des Doloris à leurs adversaires.

- Ça me répugne, je crache, livide de rage.

- Votre baguette vous servira surtout pour survivre, continue Draco. Le sortilège Lumos peut s'avérer utile. L'Expelliarmus et le Stupefix également.

- Le Wingardium Leviosa aussi, non ? Demande Cho, les sourcils froncés.

- Parfaitement, ainsi que le Protego. Lors de l'entraînement précédent les jeux, vous devrez commencer par le stand des Sorts Importants. Vous vous exercerez mais n'abusez pas. Exploitez aussi les autres stands tels que celui de la Survie ou des Pièges. Reconnaître les plantes comestibles est quelque chose d'extrêmement utile, croyez moi. Maintenant, abordons le sujet le plus délicat mais aussi le plus important.

Notre mentor fait une courte pause avant de reprendre, la mine grave.

- Ne courrez pas jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance.

Cho me lance un regard perplexe. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de sacs contenant un peu de matériels de survie mourraient généralement très rapidement. J'essaie de me creuser la tête afin de me souvenir quelle arène avait affronté Draco sept ans auparavant. Après un moment d'intense réflexion, je me souviens. L'arène était une plage entourée d'une Jungle. Je...

- Attendez, je lâche soudainement. Vous êtes allé chercher un sac jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance lors des 47eme Hunger Games. Je m'en souviens.

Draco blêmit subitement et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui rappeler ça. Finalement il secoue la tête, passe une main dans ses cheveux et lâche froidement :

- J'ai eu de la chance d'en réchapper. J'ai vu des choses horribles. C'est un véritable bain de sang et je...

Il blêmit un peu plus puis se lève. Il tremble.

- Je suis fatigué. Nous aurons une nouvelle discutions sur vos points forts et faibles une fois au Capitole. Réveillez moi quand nous serons arrivés.

- Mais... Commence Cho en paniquant.

- Pas de mais ! Gronde notre mentor avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, les poings serrés.

Je me lève à mon tour et le suis. Je dois courir à travers deux Wagons avant de réussir - enfin - à lui attraper le poignet.

- Attendez !

- Lâche moi, Harry ! Ordonne t-il, menaçant.

Cho arrive peu après et nous regarde, perdu et apeurée. Nous nous regardons. Lui, avec mépris. Moi, avec détermination. Je trouve son comportement particulièrement lâche mais je ne suis pas encore suicidaire - et donc je ne compte pas le lui faire remarquer.

- Je sais, dis-je finalement. Je sais que vous avez vécu des choses horribles. Je ne vous blâme pas... Mais ne nous abandonnez pas.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Crache t-il avec mépris en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Tu ne le sais pas car tu ne l'as pas encore vécu !

- Certes, j'admet. Mais je vais bientôt le vivre. Et je suis incapable de tuer. Vous avez devant vous un condamné à mort. Mais peut être pouvez vous y remédier. Aidez-moi. Aidez-nous.

Le regard suppliant de Cho derrière mon épaule finit de le faire craquer. Il soupir, résigné, mais change brutalement d'avis.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, lâche t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Allez prendre une douche. Reposez-vous.

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Comment peux-t-il être aussi _lâche ?_ Je le fusille du regard, renifle avec dédain et, bouillonnant de rage, je lâche cruellement et sans une once de remord:

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

Je tourne les talons mais je peux voir qu'à la seconde où j'ai prononcé cette phrase, il s'est tendu. Il a tressaillit. Il n'en a pas finit avec moi.

oOoOOOOo

Je dois avouer avoir gémis de bonheur une fois sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude de la douche. En effet, je me suis toujours lavé dans une bassine en fer blanc tordu de tout part avec une eau tiède, voir carrément froide, alors de l'eau chaude, c'est du luxe ! Je n'en suis sorti qu'au moment où ma peau devint rouge écrevisse et que le bout de mes doigts soient tout fripés. Je me suis essuyé rapidement les cheveux et est observé mon reflet dans le miroir rond et brillant de la salle de bain. Mon teint était blême, voir même blafard. Des cernes violettes témoignant de ma fatigue étiraient mes yeux et assombrissaient mon regard de jade. Après un soupir résigné, j'ai enfilé un sweat noir, propre et un jogging puis me suis écroulé sur mon lit, tombant dans un sommeil agité.

OOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

**Avis ? :) Questions ? :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Capitole

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kithia**: pas judicieux du tout même ! Ta review est super, merci *_* bonne lecture !

**Fanfred:** Draco cache quelque chose effectivement... Il est traumatisé par ses jeux.. :/ bonne lecture !

**Arawelle:** "tu viens d'égayer ma journée" *O* super compliment de la mort *_* "j'adore découvrir des pti trésor comme ta fic de manière involontaire entre deux histoires sans intérêt" OMGG je t'aime. Épouse moi. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Voici le chapitre 5, régale toi ! Merci et bisous

**Meri-Chan91**: Hey Meri ! Tu as très très bien cerné l'état psychologique d'Harry, franchement bravo ! J'espère que cette suite t'en plaira :3 bisous

**Chapitre 5**

Capitole

Je sens une pression sur mon cou et me réveille en sursaut. Je vois une silhouette penché sur moi et un couteau sur ma gorge. MA gorge. J'émets un son aigu et donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac de mon assaillant, qui roule sur le côté en un cri de douleur étouffé. Paniqué, je récupère son couteau et allume la lumière. Je me fige net en apercevant mon mentor, recroquevillé par terre, le souffle coupé. J'attends patiemment qu'il se relève, interloqué et surpris.

- Réaction parfaite, haleta t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? Je hurle d'une voix étrangement fluette.

- Tu es capable de tuer, lâche t-il simplement. Rapide. Bonne réaction. Parfait.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Nous sommes dans un train, pas dans une arène !

- Je voulais te prouver que ton instinct de survie ferait le travail si tu ne te décidais pas à tuer, une fois dans l'arène.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Sur ce coup là, j'avoue avoir trouvé Draco particulièrement cruel. Me prouver qu'il avait raison en faisant réagir mon instinct de survie... Il allait vraiment trop loin.

Je recule contre le mur en sanglotant, les bras enroulés autour de ma poitrine. Mon mentor semble soudain mal à l'aise. Je lâche le couteau tandis qu'il s'approche de moi.

- Ça vous amuse ? Je murmure en essuyant mes larmes rageusement. Ça vous apporte de la satisfaction, de faire ça ? Vous avez dût vous amuser avec vos anciens tributs !

- En réalité, murmure t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, je ne pourrais supporter de voir mes tributs mourir une fois encore. Toi et Cho, vous avez du potentiel. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs... Mais vous êtes mes derniers tributs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je demande malgré moi.

- Je veux dire que si... Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'était nécessaire.

- Nécessaire, je répète d'une voix blanche. Et Cho... ?

- Je lui ai parlé, me dit-il simplement en reculant.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blond, l'air légèrement gêné.

- Et ? Je demande, agacé.

- Et notre conversation ne te regarde pas, finit-il froidement.

Lunatique. Voilà. Ce type est vraiment lunatique. Il pouvait passer de l'amusement poli à la menace glaciale en quelques secondes, ce qui était, en soit, assez effrayant. Et assez agaçant. Il mijotait quelque chose. J'oublie instantanément ma colère, une idée derrière la tête, et demande :

- Nous arrivons bientôt ?

- Deux heures au maximum. Voir moins, répond Draco, perplexe face à mon comportement.

J'ouvre la porte et sort de ma chambre. Je réalise que j'ai vraiment faim quand mon ventre gargouille bruyamment face aux buffet du Wagon Restaurant, mais je ne cède pas à la tentation. Je cherche Cho des yeux. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Finalement, je fais demi tour et jubile quand la porte s'ouvre à mon passage (j'adore ces portes...) et file dans le couloir où se trouve les chambres. Draco est encore dans ma chambre et il regarde par la fenêtre d'un air distrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Je toque discrètement à la porte de Cho et entre. Elle est assise dans son lit et se brosse les cheveux d'un air tout aussi distrait que Draco.

- Euh, salut, dis-je en espérant secrètement que mes yeux ne soient pas rougis par les larmes versées précédemment.

Elle sursaute et me sourit tristement.

- Salut, Harry.

Nos rapports n'ayant pas été des plus jovials depuis que nous sommes dans ce train, je tente de faire un effort afin de la connaître un peu mieux sans pour autant m'attacher. Après tout, nous sommes dans le même bateau.

- Ça va ?

A peine ma question s'est échappée de mes lèvres que je me rends compte à qu'elle point elle est cruelle et inappropriée dans un moment comme celui-ci.

- Ça va, dit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un silence tendu. Et toi ?

- Je ne vais pas me voiler la face, je soupire en m'asseyant près d'elle. J'ai peu de chance de m'en sortir...

- Ne soit pas aussi défaitiste ! Persifle t-elle.

- ...Et Draco est insupportable.

Elle rigole un peu et attache ses cheveux.

- C'est un mentor un peu spécial, admet-elle.

- Il t'a parlé ? Je demande brusquement, en venant au sujet pour lequel je suis venu la voir.

- ... Oui, avoue t-elle, un peu interloquée par ma question.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ? M'enquis-je, avide de savoir.

- Écoute Harry... Je ne dois pas te le dire...

Je grogne et me renfrogne.

-... Mais je veux bien te donner un indice.

Éveille de ma curiosité.

- J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort de la plume de mon amour.

Je me retourne vers elle, mes prunelles émeraudes brillantes d'incompréhension. Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus explicite ? Elle allait me faire une charade bientôt...

- Cho, je suis désolé de te faire savoir que tu n'es pas très, très claire ! Je clame avec ironie.

- Harry... Fait moi une promesse.

- Pardon ? Je demande d'une voix lointaine.

- Fait moi une promesse, insiste la belle asiatique.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois.

- Promet moi de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Je suis... Complètement perdu. Elle me fait des cachotteries. Draco aussi. Bon sang, qu'est qu'il leur prend à ces deux là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à des explications claires et précises ?

- Mais Cho, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu par...

- Promet, c'est tout, m'interrompt-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Je fonds littéralement devant ces yeux en amandes et son regard suppliant, et dans un soupir, je lâche :

- C'est bon, je te le promet. Même si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Elle m'offre un sourire affreusement triste. Un sourire résigné. Et ça m'inquiète. Énormément. Elle a une famille, elle. Moi, je n'ai rien. Pas de parents, pas de cousins, pas de frères, de sœurs. J'ai Ron. Molly. Hermione. Les Weasley. Mais ils ne sont pas ma famille. Je vais la protéger. Je la protégerai. Dans l'arène. Au Capitole. Je la soutiendrai. Je serai son pilier. Je veux qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle le mérite.

La fin du trajet se déroule plus sereinement, nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous apprenons à nous connaître, nous rions un peu malgré le fait que notre stress augmente de minute en minute. Elle rigole quand elle sait que je n'ai pas touché à la nourriture alors qu'elle s'est empiffrée. Je lui dit à quel point j'adore le chocolat chaud. Je lui dit à quel point je trouve Draco froid et insatiable mais aussi bienveillant. Elle me reproche d'être dure avec lui mais elle rit devant mon air renfrogné. Et quand elle sourit, j'ai l'impression de respecter ma promesse toute fraîche d'être son protecteur.

Nous sommes interrompus par Draco, qui rentre, le visage grave.

- Nous arrivons, nous annonce t-il.

Les jeux commencent. Le Capitole attend.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Et que pensez vous de la phrase de Cho : «J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort de la plume de mon amour» ?

Oui, oui j'ai une idée TRÈS précise derrière la tête... Donnez moi vos théories. POUR LES CURIEUX, je dois vous dire qu'on saura ce que mijotent Cho et Dray que dans longtemps ! (Dans l'arène)

JE VAIS SANS DOUTE FAIRE UN HARRYXDRACO (c'est ma spécialité donc.. ) ^^ voilà !

Voilà, reviews !


End file.
